


For Tonight

by LearnedFoot



Series: Peter/Tony Ficlets and Drabbles [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Ficlet, M/M, Peter's Trying This for the First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: It’s taken months to convince Peter to try this at all.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Peter/Tony Ficlets and Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419445
Comments: 26
Kudos: 230
Collections: Unofficial FFA Unanon Collection





	For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "100 words of trying something for the first time," and originally posted [here](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/415618.html?thread=2461436802#cmt2461436802). It has been cleaned up a bit.

Peter’s breath is warm on the back of Tony’s neck as he pushes into him, slowly, so slowly it circles around from considerate back to painful in its tentativeness. Tony wants to tell him fuck being gentle, _go for it._ He can take it. Can take it and wants to take it, has been wanting to take it for months. As much as he loves making Peter shake apart beneath him—and don’t get him wrong, he loves it, so fiercely it sometimes scares him—he’s always been a sucker for a good pounding. The kid can stop a bus with his bare hands, of course Tony wants to feel that strength driving into him, strong arms pinning him in place as Peter chases his pleasure, hard and furious.  
  
But he doesn’t say any of that, because it’s taken this long to convince Peter to try this at all; he’s not going to risk scaring him off now. It’s not that Peter didn’t like the idea in theory—once he got over the shock of the proposition, anyway, eyes wide like he never imagined Tony likes getting drilled, even though there are several sex tapes that prove otherwise—but he was worried about making the fantasy a reality. What if he lost control of his strength? What if he hurt Tony?  
  
Those are, theoretically, fair questions. But Peter can pull a punch in a fight and, perhaps more importantly for this particular problem, has managed not to do any bodily damage even while orgasming—and he’s a clinger, normally coming with an arm around Tony’s back or a hand clutching his wrist. If he can manage that, Tony’s willing to take his chances with this. Nothing ventured, nothing lost. But there is no god damn way he’s getting Peter to fuck him until he can’t see straight. Not tonight.  
  
Tonight, he’ll have to be content with the ever growing fullness as Peter makes his tentative way forward, the slick of sweat where chest meets back, the soft touch of his nose rubbing against Tony’s ear. And the best part, his sounds; hitching moans, high and surprised, as if he can’t quite believe what he’s experiencing. Those sounds hot run through Tony’s body, settling in his dick until he’s leaking precome on their sheets.  
  
And somehow, Peter is _still_ not all the way in. It’s not a matter of prep or lube—they took painstaking care of that—but confidence.  
  
Tony tilts his head back and to the side, rubbing his beard against the smooth expanse of Peter’s cheek.  
  
“Come on, baby,” he encourages, “I want to feel all of you. Please?”  
  
_Please_ really is the magic word: Peter’s hips jerk forward, burying him all the way. “Holy shit,” he gasps, reverent tone tightening Tony’s chest, until he’s choking on it, as overwhelmed as Peter sounds. “God, _Tony_.”  
  
He doesn’t even move, just clings to Tony from behind, panting, nuzzling into his neck, whispering, “Give me a second, this feels amazing, holy crap, shit, I love you, just give me a second.”  
  
One day, Peter will fuck him until he can’t see straight. Will learn that he’s allowed to turn that strength up just a little, take what he wants because Tony is offering it all with a grin. They’ll get there.  
  
But for tonight? Peter’s inside of him, and that’s more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is loved <3


End file.
